Mr D's email
by Evil Kittystar
Summary: Mr. D has to go through 20 emails and reply to them! Follow his journey as he must suffer and lose time to play a card game with Chiron before he can finish.
1. Percy's email

**I just got the random idea of doing this. How weird. XD**

Mr. D looked at his phone and sighed. He had to go through 20 emails! TWENTY! How would he get time to play penuchle with Chiron?

_I'll just have to work fast. _Mr. D thought. He quickly got his laptop and looked at the first email.

**From: Perseus half_blood .god**

**Re: Medusa's head**

He read:

**Dear Mr. D,**

**I m vry ****cncrned bout M's head rght now, since it's liek missing. Plz help,**

**P**

"I wish those brats would stop using all of those abbreviation thingies!" Mr. D complained.

He wrote back:

**It's missing? Well then, I guess I'll have to go to Chiron to see if I can grant you a quest to find it in my office. **

**Mr. D**

He did his best to make it seem sarcastic.

**You like? Review pweese!**


	2. Ares's email

**Email number two is next...**

Mr. D got to the second email. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was from...

**From: Imabeatuuppunk godsemail .zues**

**Re: Plz set up ****arrangements for a duel**

"Why can't anyone just spell right?" Mr. D whined.

The email read:

**I need you to get arrangements with the punk Percy for another match. I lost last time (IT WAS SOOO UNFAIR! THE PUNK CHEATED!) and I want a rematch. Tell me when Percy gets time.**

**Ares**

Mr. D grumpily said, "What the Hades did that little brat do to make Ares his enemy?"

He wrote back:

**Sorry, there is never going to be enough time so stop trying to start fights. Go back in time or something just leave Percy alone. He still needs to finish his chores for me that he's doing for ****punishment. **

**Mr. D**


	3. Hades's email

**EMAIL NUMBA THREE! Also, Hades is one of my ****favorite characters. :3**

The next email was from someone Mr. D did not expect. It was rare that the god of the Underworld would send emails. Or tweets for that matter.

**From: The_dark_lord underworld .soul**

**Re: What happend with my statues from Medusa?!**

It read:

**I was awaiting the arrival of two half-blood children and a Saytr statues just yesterday and they never came. I would like to know what ****happened. Where is Medusa?**

**Hades Lord of the Underworld**

Mr. D was surprised Hades even bought statues from the monster.

He wrote back:

**Yeah, well too bad. Her head got cut off and the models did not want to become statues. **

**Mr. D**


	4. Annabeth's email

**Email four. What will Mr. D think?**

Mr. D groaned. "All of that hard work, and I have sixteen emails left! ARGH!"

**From: Athenasgir; half_blood .god**

**Re: How're you doing**

Mr. D read the email.

It said:

**Hi!**

Mr. D wrote back:

**Annabeth, please do not email me silly things like this. I really have other things to do in life besides responding to emails. -_-**

**Mr. D**


	5. Spam and Ares

**Fifteen emails left...**

Mr. D looked at the next one and sighed over-dramatically. It was spam email.

**From: freeambrosia . med**

**Re: Get 5 drachmas off your next purchase!**

"I have enough ambrosia." He said, annoyed.

Mr. D clicked on the next email. He made sure to delete the spam email. That was annoying.

"I hope Hermes fixes that spam problem soon!"

**From: immabeatyouuppunk gods . zeus **

**Re: FIGHT!**

Mr. D didn't even read the message. It was obvious that the god Ares wanted to also fight Nico, to show that Ares is always better than Hades.

Now that was annoying! Maybe for Mr. D, everything is annoying...

He clicked on another email.

**From: yourworstnightmare kronosrocks . time**

**_DON DON DON_**


	6. 7 Million more to go!

**Chapter 6**

**Kronos is next! :O**

Dionysus sighed VERY dramatically before clicking. The day was getting worse and worse.

**Re: I SHALL KILL YOU**

**Dear Olymus,**

**Get ready to die. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

"First of all, I'm not Olympus. Second of all, evil laughter on the internet does NOT work. It's lame." Mr. D said, looking bored.

He then realized that he had 7,685,986 more emails to go through. Most of which were spam.

"Who cares about email? I'm going to do something more fun!" And with that, Mr. D shut down his computer and went to buy a bottle of wine-er diet coke.


End file.
